Vampire Journals
by Pikabi
Summary: What if Damon found Elena first? What if Elena loved Damon instead of Stefan? What if Stefan loved Elena while trying to knock some sense into her about his dangerous brother? And just what if, she DIDN'T listen? It's real in this book!
1. Chapter 1

Elena stroked her golden hair carefully with her soft brush. Her mind was confused. She was happy to be back but somehow she felt a sense of foreboding. "Something is about to happen," she murmured to her reflection. Elena had come back to Fell's Church , her hometown, from her summer vacation in Paris. When she was there she had been thinking quite a bit about what to do with Matt. Matt was her completely faithful boyfriend. Because of her looks meaning her perfect body, golden hair, and flawless skin she could get any boy she wanted. She always felt an empty feeling at the pit of her heart like she was missing something. No boy was right and most people thought it was because she thought herself to good for all of them but the boys still came. She was quite fine with them thinking that. She was still the queen. "Elena! You are going to miss school!" Aunt Judith cried up to her. Elena threw on a silk pink blouse that brought out her lapis lazuli eyes and a black velvet skirt. She rushed down the stairs brushing past Margaret her 4 year old sister and gave Aunt Judith a swift hug. When her parents had died she had come to live with her Aunt Judith in her hometown. " I'll catch something to eat on my way to school!" Elena threw over her shoulders as she flew out the front door ignoring the shouts of protest. Wind whipped her hair astray making a golden shield between her and the world with her hair. A falcon watched her from the nearest oak. It gave her a look to intelligent for a bird. She shivered not from the cold but from the fierce stare the falcon gave her. She reached Robert E. Lee High School and her presence seemed to attract teenagers like kids to a candy store. The first familiar face she spotted was Bonnie. The cute little curly redhead embraced her only coming up to Elena's chin… "Wait, Bonnie what did you do to your hair!" Elena asked. "Do you like it? I thought it made me look taller." Bonnie poofed up her curly red hair. Ahh, Meredith thought Elena. "Meredith you haven't changed a bit!" The olive toned long-lashed girl never wore make-up for she never needed it. Meredith embraced her with a tight hug, then pulled back and asked Elena in a stern voice, "You still breaking hearts?" When Elena nodded they all burst from laughter. A noise interrupted them. A sleek black Mercedes purred into the parking lot. Out stepped a handsome young man. He had a chiseled appearance. The young man had perfect black hair and black eyes. He wore a white t-shirt with "Be Afraid" printed across it. He made his way through the crowd, people moving away as if he was a leper. He was dangerous, mysterious, and unknown. Something that repelled Elena most of the time but attracted her right this moment. He was a challenge to her something she had learned to conquer as easy as making her Aunt let her stay up till 4:00 in the morning. The boy walked swiftly past her glancing only once in her direction. What she saw in his eyes was recognition. But, he had only just met her right? Shaking his head, he walked right into school. " I know that look," whispered Bonnie to Meredith. "She's going on a hunt." whispered Meredith right back. They were right, she was.

She waited outside the office where the boy had walked in, twirling a piece of gold between her fingers. The door opened. The boy stepped out of the room, turned to her and said "Hello. I am Damon Salvator and who are you?" His voice was like silk running over velvet. It did something strange to her insides. This is no ordinary boy and she knew it. " Uhh, I'm Elena Gilbert." Everyone gasped in shock, she had stuttered and that was not the Elena Gilbert everyone knew and loved -well most people did. " Well, Elena I will be seeing you then." And amazingly he gently grabbed her hand and kissed it softly. Damon turned away and left a breathless Elena gasping for breath. "Elena! Elena! Are you okay?" She heard Matt cry but the voice was fading. She Fainted.

Soft red leather, the smell of medicine, and coughing in the background. _I'm in the nurse's office,_ Elena thought. It all came back to her now. So clear, so embarassing. "Arrgh!" She yelped before she could help it. A middle-aged woman with stringy black hair and squinty beady black eyes. "Dear, are you okay?" Ms. Saltry questioned imcompassively. "Yeah sure," Elena murmered dismissiveley. "I'm ok. I'm gonna go for a walk." Elena said. She opened the door roboticly. Elena stepped outside only to face the same problem she was desperately trying to escape only he wasn't in her mind he was real. "Heard you had quite a scare." Damon said sarcasitally. She glared at him only pausing to stop in awe of him. The wind of the movement blew her hair astray as she started walking away. Damon easily caught up. So easily.

"Why fight it, Elena?" His black coal eyes stared through her. The mysterious boy looked her up and down only pausing briefly at her breasts. "HEY YOU PERV STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!" She exploded at him. He laughed a deep sexy laugh and kissed her lightly on her lips and murmured "My little Tiger," and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Home wasn't a safe haven from her thoughts either. She couldn't stop thinking about Damon Salvator. He was such a rebel. He couldn't leave her head. She wanted him to leave her mind but it was like he had permanently imprinted on her sub-conscious. As Elena lay her soaked hair from the scalding shower she had just relished in on her pillow, she thought about her last boyfriend. She had loved him dearly, and she thought he had loved her to. Until the day she heard him talking about his "other" girlfriend and how I was just for show, she also heard how his love for "Caroline" had only began just recently. He had chosen to cheat on her. Elena turned on the radio and tuned in to her favorite station. Unfortunately her least favorite song was playing, it was her least favorite because it reminded her of….no it was less painful to listen to the song. Since "him" she had built a brick wall around her heart so no one could penetrate deep enough to hurt her again on that emotional level. No one was able to get that close to her. I heard the song and tears dripped down my already soaked face.

Did you forgetThat I was even alive?Did you forgetEverything we ever had?Did you forget?Did you forget about me?Did you regret(Did you regret)Ever standing by my side?Did you forget(Did you forget)What we were feeling inside?Now I'm leftTo forget about usBut somewhere we went wrongWe were once so strongOur love is like a songYou can't forget itSo now I guessThis is where we have to standDid you regretEver holding my hand?Never againPlease don't forgetDon't forgetWe had it allWe were just about to fallEven more in loveThan we were beforeI won't forgetI won't forget about usBut somewhere we went wrongWe were once so strongOur love is like a songYou can't forget itSomewhere we went wrongWe were once so strongOur love is like a songYou can't forget it at allAnd at lastAll the pictures have been burnedAnd all the pastIs just a lesson that we've learnedI won't forgetPlease don't forget usSomewhere we went wrongOur love is like a songBut you won't sing alongYou've forgotten about us(Don't forget)

The song brought such sadness to her that she was just about to reach for her razor blade when she heard a tap at the window. Cautiously, she crept to the window and unlatched the lock. Outside her window was Damon clinging to the spruce. "Invite me in please." Was all he said. She thought, What the heck, who cares if he comes in? So, she nodded and moved her hand in a semi-welcoming gesture. Quietly, Damon slid into the room, with real concern on his face. "Are you okay?" He asked, his eyes drifted down to the razor blade in her hand. Elena blushed slightly and sat down on the bed. Damon moved over and sat next to Elena. "Ye-yea-yeah, I'm o-o-kay." Elena stuttered, with a vacant look on her face. "You know I'm sorry about at school." He said apologetically. "S'kay." Elena murmured, looking down. A pecking sounded outside the window. Elena looked up and saw a falcon outside the window. _Look how frightened she is. Of my brother. Well, I better give her some comfort. Damon thought fondly. Damon moved his arm around Elena and pulled her down so she was laying on his chest. "It's just a falcon. Come on, how about you go to sleep." Damon murmured soothingly, stroking her golden blonde hair. "Okie dokie." Elena whispered._

_Elena fell asleep._


	3. Chapter 3

Elena awoke to the soft pitter-patter of rain on the window sill. She looked around her room and sighed. _Had it all been a dream? _She thought. Then her eyes snagged on something black on the un-used reading chair in the corner, Damon's leather jacket. _So it was real…_ She thought, amazed. "Well, I'll just wait and see what happens next…" Elena whispered quietly. So she did just that.

Elena walked to school in her usual elegance but something was different. She was wearing Damon's jacket. To the other kids it seemed like some sort of trademark, marking him as hers. Her eyes scanned over the usual crowd of kids. She spotted Bonnie and Meredith and jumped and hopped and hollered until they noticed her and came rushing over with their mouths gaping at the jacket draped along her sleek arms. "How'd you get his jacket!?" Was the question everyone was asking. She saw Damon and she waved for him to come over and share in the delight of the tale but he shook his head and ran a finger over his lips, imitating zipping it shut. She knew that he wanted that little exchange to be kept secret. "That's for me to know, and you to leave to your imagination." Was her response. Her first class was English._ Damon's in that class. _Elena thought, her excitement bubbling up in her ready to overload. She skipped to class that day. That's right, skipped. She wasn't watching where she was going so she bumped right into Damon Salvator. "Oops, excuse-" She cut off when she realized the very person she was so excited about had just bumped into her on accident. "Oh, hi Damon…Umm, I think that this belongs to you." She said and fumbled trying to get the jacket off. Damon's rough hand caught hers and her world seemed to stop. "Keep it. I don't need it anymore anyways. Oh, and by the way," He said, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. "Here. Take this. Oh, and keep the ring." He said mysteriously. Elena looked down at the paper and noticed that there was a large bump in the middle of it. She turned to say good-bye but he was gone. _I wonder what it could be? _She thought nervously. Elena anxiously opened the paper and the first thing she saw was the ring. It was beautiful. It had an aquamarine stone in it that matched her eyes. She slid it on her finger and admired it carefully. _He had said to keep the ring, right? _She thought. Then her eyes slid down to the paper and she read it's contents…_"Dear Elena, I am writing this in the hopes that you will accept my invitation. I cordially invite you to go to the Halloween Ball with me. I would be honored if you would accompany me to the Festival of All Hallows Eve as well. I will wait for your response." _Her heart thudded against her chest. _He asked me out…He really asked me out…_ She thought. "Are you going to say yes?" A voice came from behind her. She turned and looked at the boy behind her questioningly. "And who are you?"She accused. "I, my dear Elena, am Stefan Salvatore."


End file.
